


Beautiful Monster

by amethyst_crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, The Enchanted Forest, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_crystal/pseuds/amethyst_crystal
Summary: In which Naruto meets the beautiful Obito Uchiha ,who is trapped in a forest guarded by the mad man Madara Uchiha .Naruto senses Obito's loneliness much like his own .He begins to fall in love with Obito and attempts to court him,only for Madara to lash out at both Naruto and Obito .Naruto vows to become a powerful shinobi and save Obito from his fate .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author''s Note:This is kinda a fairy tale style love story .Writing experiment and a concept I adore .You don't see too many fics like this .Hope you enjoy!

Since Naruto was a little child he would always go to the forest whenever he felt sad, angry or alone . He knew that he wasn't supposed to go to that forest but he didn't care . He took the chance . And his life had changed the day that he entered that forest . . . "The Forest Of Death"

Naruto was aware of the name and it's bad reputation but he decided to venture through the forest anyway . Sobbing with tears, Naruto ran through the forest as fast as he could not daring to look back . He ran farther and farther tears falling and hitting the green forest floors . He had never gone this far before but this time was different . He had given up all hope . He didn't care if he'd gotten hurt, all he could think of was running . Running like he was running from all of the pain and suffering .

Once deep into the forest, Naruto stopped and paused for a moment . He looked around and wiped the tears from his round cheeks . He stood there for a moment and realization had hit him that he had gotten lost, lost in the darkness of the forest and he was alone again .

Tears began rapidly falling from his ocean blue eyes as curled his knees up .  
'No one loves me . . . No one will ever love me . . .and nobody will ever come looking for me . . .they're happier when I'm gone '  
he thought to himself bringing his knees closer and burring his face in them .

Naruto's head shot up at the sound of ruffling leaves and immediately stood up . He was afraid . He ran to a near by bush to hide away from whatever was there .

After a few minutes he peeked his head from the bush hoping that he was safe . His eyes widened when he spotted a figure in a black cloak with a hood . The figure had given what appeared to be acorns to a squirrel and petted it's head .

Naruto stood there in awe as he saw the figure remove it's hood . It wasn't a person, it was a monster . The most beautiful monster he had ever seen . His snow white hair glowed so alluring in the moonlight along with his pale mint green skin . He also had soft features and looked delicate like a flower . It was then when he had turned to look in Naruto's direction that he had saw two horns sitting on the sides of his forehead and mix- matched eyes, one purple like an amethyst crystal and the other ruby red . He blinked slowing revealing his long eyelashes and stood there staring straight in Naruto's direction startling the little boy .

Butterflies moved around in Naruto's stomach as he thought he had been spotted . The leaves from the bush brushing up against his nose made his nose itchy and his eyes watery . A single tear fell as he tried to hold back the urge to sneeze .

Unfortunately Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and he let it all out .

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed scaring off the squirrel and he saw the monster began to approach the bushes . Naruto got up and ran sprinted off running as fast as he could and before he knew it he was out of the forest .  
_


End file.
